Erros
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Algumas vezes, os piores erros vêm dos "melhores julgamentos". – OneShot ShikaHina. - 2ª Vencedora no concurso "Casamento e Amores Fugazes" da Cho-Hime.


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence. Mas, EU pertenço ao Neji e estou muito satisfeita com isso. *lalala* Obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sinopse: **_ Algumas vezes, os piores erros vêm dos "melhores julgamentos". – OneShot ShikaHina.

_**Categorias: **_Romance, Drama e Universo Original de Naruto.

_**Avisos: **_OneShot elaborada com carinho para o Concurso "Casamento e Amores Fugazes" da Cho-Hime-flor. Sim, estou ansiosa para ler o capítulo de "Amor Fugaz". *-*

~Aproveito para RECOMENDAR a leitura de duas histórias MARAVILHOSAS! Vencedoras do 1º lugar no Desafio GaaHina! - **O Quinto Inverno **- De Dark Sonne & **Pedra Granada **- De Hisui Ai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Erros~<strong>_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

_Não posso dizer que a havia notado antes._

_E na verdade seria melhor ter permanecido assim._

_._

"_Asuma com certeza ficaria imensamente feliz se você aceitasse!" – As palavras de Kurenai terminaram por tornar aquele convite irrecusável. _

_Assumi ser o padrinho do pequeno Sarutobi, porque prometi ao Asuma-sensei que não deixaria sua família desprotegida. Eu cuidaria do "Rei de Konoha", preservando as novas gerações que dariam continuidade ao Espírito de Fogo._

_Estava tão concentrado em meus próprios objetivos que ignorei o fato de partilhar com Hyuuga Hinata as responsabilidades. Ela aceitara o convite de Kurenai para ser a madrinha do seu primogênito, o que resultou em uma convivência frequente e inesperada._

_._

_Com seu jeito tímido, aquela garota mudou tudo._

_E fez da minha "admirável inteligência" algo inútil a cada encontro._

.

"_V-Você p-pode segurá-lo, Shikamaru-san." – O tom suave combinava com os perolados que brilhavam calorosos sobre o bebê entre seus braços._

_Ela se aproximou, sorrindo deliciada com os olhos vermelhos daquela criança que parecia mirá-la admirada. E de uma forma totalmente irracional, senti meu coração agitado com a cena._

_Hyuuga Hinata era adoravelmente maternal, terna e delicada. Não parecia em nada com a imagem que as pessoas geralmente tinham dela: fraca, submissa e reclusa. _

"_Pegue-o." – O cheiro suave de lavanda emanava dos fios sedosos, penetrando minhas narinas sem permissão. – "S-Se quiser, p-posso ajudá-lo."_

_._

_Seria mentira dizer que já notara a voz serena dela._

_Da mesma forma que estaria mentindo se dissesse tê-la considerado tão estonteante quanto nesse momento. _

.

"_Está t-tudo bem, Shikamaru-san?" – E ao tê-la próxima, com a face corada em constrangimento e os perolados atenciosos sobre os meus próprios olhos, amaldiçoei minha capacidade de previsibilidade..._

_**Eu estava perdido.**_

* * *

><p><em>- Por favor, assine aqui. <em>– A voz séria do advogado atraiu a atenção das esferas castanhas, que o encararam em uma fingida calma.

Shikamaru segurou a pena entre os dedos, ignorando o pesar que sentia ao apoiá-la sobre o pergaminho. Suspirou, franzindo o cenho e obedecendo o pedido. Logo seu nome tornou-se legível, ao lado da caligrafia impecável de Hinata.

_- Agora, vocês estão oficialmente divorciados, Shikamaru-san. _– O homem explicou, enrolando o documento e selando-o com um jutso simples.

O rapaz nada respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira e seguindo até a porta do escritório. A mão pousou sobre a maçaneta quando a voz soou outra vez:

_- Vocês têm muito em comum, não? _– O shinobi voltou o rosto ao advogado, o suficiente para vê-lo coçar o queixo reflexivo. _– O mesmo brilho arrependido no olhar._

Shikamaru suspirou incomodado, abrindo a porta e abandonando o escritório com passos lentos. As mãos esconderam-se nos bolsos da calça ninja e os olhos observaram as nuvens disformes no céu claro.

Ele precisaria revê-la para pegar o restante de suas coisas e terminar definitivamente com aquilo, afinal, fora o que combinaram.

_- Shika! _– A voz estridente de Ino veio acompanhada de um forte tapa sobre as costas. _– Estive procurando você para saber como estava._

_- Muito sensível da sua parte. _– O rapaz respondeu levemente mal-humorado.

_- Você não desistiu. _– A loira constatou, melancólica. _– E formavam um casal tão especial._

O moreno fez um estalo com a língua, pousando os castanhos brevemente sobre a expressão triste da amiga.

_- Pensei que achasse estranho. _– Comentou levando um cigarro aos lábios e acendendo-o com o isqueiro improvisado. Todos os dias aquele simples objeto de um plástico barato o fazia lembrar que precisava ir até Hinata e pegar o isqueiro de seu falecido mentor.

Desde então, fumar era quase um martírio pessoal.

_- Isso foi antes de conviver com vocês e ver o quanto... _– Ino quase interrompeu as palavras, complementando cuidadosa: _– O quanto vocês se amavam._

Shikamaru encarou-a silencioso, tragando o cigarro demoradamente. A fumaça trouxe às narinas certa familiaridade confortável pelas lembranças que construíra com aquele cheiro.

Perder Asuma fora um golpe superado com muita dificuldade.

_Não. _Ele nunca estaria pronto para perdê-la também.

_- É passado. _– A resposta fluiu seca e o rapaz passou a caminhar novamente, na clara intenção de ficar sozinho.

_- Você tem certeza de que é passado, Shika? _– Ino questionou, obrigando o amigo a cessar os passos. _– Vejo nos seus olhos que não esqueceu a Hina-chan. _

Um leve curvar dos ombros masculinos foi a única resposta que Shikamaru ofereceu, limitando-se a continuar sua caminhada silenciosa.

* * *

><p><em>Não foi algo desesperado.<em>

_A intimidade veio natural e apreciavelmente calma._

_Como uma nuvem que lentamente preenche o céu._

_._

"_Há certas coisas que não podemos planejar, Shikamaru." – Ela não gaguejava depois de três meses e isso me deixava estupidamente orgulhoso, o suficiente para entender que de certa maneira esperava por isso._

"_Sou obstinado quando estou interessado." – Respondi, voltando a atenção à banheira cheia com água morna. – "Sabonete líquido, toalha, shampoo infantil... checados."_

_O som suave do riso feminino me desconcentrou e logo o rosto níveo de Hinata atraía meus olhos de forma irresistível. Os lábios rosados desenhavam um sorriso gracioso e divertido, parcialmente escondidos pelas mãos pequenas._

"_Qual é a graça?" – Questionei, apenas para ouvir sua voz._

"_Você parece um estrategista de guerra." – O jeito dela responder era tão tranquilo que me permiti sorrir em resposta. – "Eu já disse que posso ajudá-lo."_

_Encarei-a por longos segundos, admirando os cílios negros e levemente curvados sobre as esferas pálidas. Assenti, acompanhando os movimentos elegantes de Hinata ao organizar os utensílios necessários com precisão._

_._

_A maneira como ela agia parecia transbordar doçura._

_Era impossível deixar de admirá-la quando, de maneira tímida, envolvia zelosa o pequeno Sarutobi entre os braços._

.

"_Aqui, ensaboe com suavidade a barriguinha dele." – Ela explicou, envolvendo seus dedos sobre os meus para demonstrar os movimentos. – "Você é bastante cuidadoso, Shikamaru."_

_Eu sorri, verdadeira e idiotamente. O elogio e a aprovação em sua voz pareciam invadir meu corpo como um veneno, causando reações intensas e impossíveis de ignorar. _

_._

_Minha vida sempre fora vazia, entregue à rotina de proteger Konoha._

_Sempre me concentrei em resguardar os sonhos das pessoas._

_Escondendo do mundo não ter um sonho meu._

_Mas, naquele momento – raro e pacífico –, a única coisa que sentia era o contato da pele macia sobre a minha, como uma carícia assustadoramente marcante._

_Minha mente estava repleta de pensamentos que envolviam Hinata. __E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, senti algo que não pude explicar._

_Ela, com sua pureza etérea, acabava de derrubar meus limites pessoais._

_._

_Sem pensar, entrelacei nossos dedos, interrompendo seu sorriso e movimentos._

_Quando os perolados levemente assustados encontraram os meus olhos, aproximei-me o suficiente para que ela notasse minhas intenções. Permiti por poucos segundos que Hinata se afastasse, revelando em meu semblante o quanto a desejava._

_E ao vê-la sorrir, pressionando seus dedos entre os meus e intensificando aquele pequeno contato, entendi ser um tímido consentimento para que os nossos lábios se encontrassem._

_._

_Ali, inalando seu perfume de lavanda e sobre o nosso afilhado, selamos com um beijo o início de um relacionamento problemático. _

* * *

><p><em>- Você se importa de me deixar pegar minhas coisas? <em>– Shikamaru questionou ao vê-la.

A jovem vestia um conjunto confortável de moletom e Shikamaru não pôde evitar observar os cabelos presos de maneira despojada com fios soltos e as indiscretas olheiras sob os perolados. Apesar de continuar linda, Hinata parecia profundamente melancólica.

_- Não. _– Ela respondeu após alguns segundos, afastando-se da porta para deixá-lo entrar. _– Estão separadas no quarto de hóspedes. _

O moreno permitiu-se analisar a casa, sentindo certo saudosismo das paredes claras, dos móveis simples e do cheiro de lavanda que parecia impregnado no ar. Caminhou com passos lentos pelo corredor, que ainda mantinha as fotos do casal fixadas em bonitas molduras.

Parou ao ver uma das fotos que mais gostava. Ele estava deitado sobre a grama com uma das mãos sob a nuca em um dia claro. Ao lado, apoiada em seu peito, Hinata estava adormecida, com o semblante sereno e em paz, a cintura devidamente envolvida pela mão masculina e os cabelos espalhados na relva.

Engoliu em seco com a principal característica marcante daquela foto. Seu olhar não estava fixo nas nuvens, como de costume, mas pousava protetor sobre a face delicada da mulher envolvida em seu abraço.

Ino, que tirara a foto, disse ter se emocionado ao vê-lo daquele jeito, tão centrado e admirado. A emoção impressa nas esferas castanhas fora captada naquela imagem, imortalizada mesmo que agora o casal já não partilhasse momentos íntimos como aquele.

_- Essa foto faz com que me sinta agradecida pelo que vivemos. _– A voz melodiosa soou baixa ao seu lado, comprimindo o coração no peito de tal forma que Shikamaru inspirou o ar pesadamente, incomodado.

_- Hinata... _– O shinobi começou, incerto das próprias palavras. _– Sinto muit-_

_- Não. _– A Hyuuga interrompeu, encarando-o com perolados opacos. _– Não vamos falar mais sobre isso._

O pedido soou desesperado e a maneira como ela voltou-lhe as costas, caminhando apressada até a sala, fez com que Shikamaru se sentisse miserável.

A dor presente naquelas palavras, as lágrimas presas naqueles olhos, serviam apenas para fazê-lo notar que não importava o quanto sua razão indicasse que aquela havia sido a melhor decisão aos dois; não importavam as probabilidades e percentuais de que a vida de ambos se tornaria melhor daquela maneira...

_Ele nunca se perdoaria por causar sofrimento à Hinata._

* * *

><p><em>Eu não havia entendido um dos maiores ensinamentos que Asuma-sensei tentou me transmitir em vida. E não me orgulhava disso.<em>

_A cada vez que via o brilho apaixonado em seus olhos ao encontrar Kurenai, algo em mim parecia ignorar sua irracional sensibilidade._

_Tudo o que não compreendia, aprendi com Hinata._

_._

"_Você é inteligente, Shikamaru." – Eu permaneci calado, observando os fios sedosos escorregarem entre meus dedos e sentindo que não era somente isso o que ela tinha a dizer. – "Mas, às vezes, parece que você é resistente a algumas verdades."_

_Interrompi a carícia sobre os fios negro-azulados, refletindo o que ela pretendia com aquela frase. O corpo delicado movimentou-se entre minhas pernas, posicionando-se de frente para mim. Estávamos em um dos bosques de Konoha, próximo das áreas de treinamento, aproveitando a brisa suave sob as árvores._

_Era um dos nossos momentos mais íntimos, porque Hinata vencera a timidez o suficiente para se permitir sentar daquela maneira, apoiada contra o meu peito em um gesto confiante._

"_Algumas coisas não devem ser entendidas." – Continuou suavemente, presenteando-me com um sorriso compassivo. _

"_Como o que, por exemplo?" – Questionei, deslizando os dedos pela têmpora até o queixo delicado dela._

"_As principais experiências de uma pessoa são vividas sem o entendimento da razão." – A resposta soou fraca, quase um murmúrio, pela proximidade dos nossos lábios._

_Eu me permiti esquecer momentaneamente aquelas palavras para invadir a boca rosada com ousadia, deixando que nossas línguas se acariciassem avidamente. O sabor, o cheiro, o calor de Hinata eram viciantes e irritantemente insuficientes demais!_

_._

_Não demorou para entender o que Hinata tentara me dizer._

_Sua presença fez-me conhecer a __insegurança__ e o __medo da perda__._

_Irracionais. Intensos. Perturbadores. _

_E, especialmente, insuportáveis._

* * *

><p>O quarto de hóspedes estava da maneira como conhecia, limpo e simples. Shikamaru olhou para a cama, lembrando-se de quando a estava montando em um dia de intenso calor.<p>

Havia acabado de retornar de uma missão e depois de um banho relaxante resolveu vencer a preguiça e fazer uma surpresa à esposa. Aquele móvel estava desmontado há duas semanas, porque ele prometera deixá-lo pronto.

Hinata chegou no exato momento em que se levantava depois de apertar o último parafuso e o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios que tanto amava servira apenas para deixá-lo orgulhoso pelo feito. Ele lançou-a no colchão recém colocado sobre a cama, rindo junto dela enquanto estreavam o móvel.

As mãos delicadas arranhavam o torso desnudo enquanto beijos lascivos eram distribuídos em cada recanto de pele exposta. A Hyuuga soltou os fios negros do laço alto que o marido usava, deixando que moldassem a face viril.

Ela sempre pensou que os olhos castanhos pareciam mais selvagens quando Shikamaru soltava os cabelos e encará-lo daquela maneira a fazia sentir uma onda intensa de excitação. O rapaz sorriu malicioso quando a mão alcançou o seio, arrancando um suspiro de deleite.

Os suspiros de Hinata ao seu ouvido eram sensualmente perfeitos.

_- Está tudo bem, Shikamaru? _– A voz melodiosa interrompeu seus pensamentos, revelando-se contida e preocupada.

O shinobi franziu o cenho, sentindo uma pontada aguda sobre as têmporas. Lentamente, a mão agarrou um dos cigarros e levou-o aos lábios, acendendo-o com certa ansiedade. A forte tragada apenas causou maior apreensão à Hinata, que ainda o observava atentamente.

_- Não. _– Ele finalmente respondeu, virando-se para ela. _– Nada está bem, Hime. _

A jovem enrijeceu com o apelido carinhoso, há dois meses não pronunciado. Shikamaru encarou-a, totalmente ciente de que não agia racionalmente.

_- O q... _– Hinata começou, confusa e aturdida com o olhar penetrante do ex-marido. _– Não estou entendendo._

O rapaz soltou um riso abafado e melancólico, tragando o cigarro mais uma vez. Naquele momento, ele se sentiu feliz por finalmente _**não entender**_.

* * *

><p><em>Eu já conhecia a morte e a ferida que ela causava. <em>_E conhecia também a falsa paz que a vingança parecia trazer._

_Após a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, muitas vidas se perderam, gerando mudanças significativas à Vila e aos clãs shinobis que nela habitavam._

_E essa foi nossa primeira e principal dificuldade. __O clã Hyuuga e suas tradições inaceitáveis._

_._

"_Não vou tolerar que você se aproxime da herdeira Hyuuga!" – O patriarca gritou, ignorando as fortes tosses que o acometeram em seu corpo idoso. – "Ela tem uma missão a cumprir com o clã!"_

_Suspirei entediado, prevendo as próximas palavras e os possíveis obstáculos._

"_Com todo o respeito, Hyuuga-sama, a Guerra ensinou-me a valorizar as pessoas que amo e protegê-las da melhor maneira possível." – O velho pigarreou, incomodado com o assunto. – "Se Hinata aceita casar comigo, não deixarei que impeça."_

"_Você é um menino insolente!" – Grunhiu irritado. _– _"No entanto, não vamos provocar novos motivos para conflitos. Quero conversar com o seu pai e a depender do que acertarmos, darei a vocês minha bênção."_

_Agradeci com falso entusiasmo, sabendo que a situação tendia a sair do controle assim que ambos os patriarcas tivessem contato._

_Não demorou para que minha previsão, mais uma vez, estivesse certa._

"_Ele quer ter o direito de assumir a educação do primeiro neto com a linhagem Hyuuga." – Meu pai revelou, uma profunda expressão tensa acompanhando as palavras. – "E o maldito quer selar os demais netos que nascerem com o Byakugan."_

_Engoli em seco aquelas condições, totalmente chocado com a insensibilidade do líder Hyuuga. E apesar de ter uma ótima relação com meu pai, não pude condená-lo ao notar em seu olhar o pedido mudo para que desistisse._

_._

_No entanto, já havia planejado o próximo passo._

_Aquele que comprometeria tudo._

_._

"_Você aceita Hyuuga Hinata como sua legítima esposa, para honrar e respeitar até que a morte os separe?" – O franzino monge questionou, segurando o terço de madeira entre os dedos enrugados._

"_Sim." – Respondi, fixando total atenção sobre as pérolas brilhantes pelas lágrimas contidas, um pouco incrédulo por estarmos casando em sigilo numa Vila distante._

"_E você, jovem, aceita Nara Shikamaru como seu legítimo marido, para honrar e respeitar até que a morte os separe?" – As palavras soavam calmas, como se aguardassem nova tempestade._

_Admirei o rosto delicado de Hinata, adornado por alguns fios índigo levemente ondulados. O penteado minucioso recebera kanzashis que brilhavam sob o entardecer diante do Templo, banhando a pele alva com uma suave luz dourada._

"_Sim." – Ela afirmou, deixando que os lábios cuidadosamente pintados desenhassem um dos seus mais lindos sorrisos._

_._

_E como se desejássemos completar aquela loucura, não aguardamos as próximas palavras do monge para selarmos com outro beijo nossa perigosa e contrariada união._

* * *

><p><em>- Por favor, Shika. <em>– O pedido soou tão abalado que o moreno trincou os dentes, pressionando fortemente o cigarro entre os lábios. – _N-Não faça isso._

O corpo delgado fremiu e Hinata abraçou a si mesma como se desejasse evitar o impacto que aquelas palavras lhe causavam. O shinobi franziu cenho em uma expressão dolorosa, sentindo os olhos se prepararem para derramar lágrimas _por ela_.

Shikamaru queria chorar e sangrar a dor de Hinata, para libertá-la.

Para vê-la sorrir calorosamente uma vez mais.

De todas as suas estatísticas mentais, _**aquele dado**_ não fora devidamente previsto. Ele nunca saberia quantificar a angústia e a saudade dilacerantes que ambos viviam agora.

Era tudo tão fácil em seus planos. A ausência constante devia reduzir a intensidade do que sentiam; devia cicatrizar as feridas abertas que ele causara.

Retirou o cigarro dos lábios em um gesto rápido, lançando-o contra o chão quase violentamente, sem sequer considerar as possíveis consequências que a chama acesa poderia causar sobre o piso de madeira. Naquele infeliz momento, Shikamaru só desejava envolver o corpo esguio em um abraço apertado.

A maneira como Hinata agarrou-se ao corpo dele parecia inundar seu interior com o sentimento revoltante da culpa. E quando as lágrimas quentes dela molharam o colete ninja, Shikamaru permitiu a si mesmo esconder o rosto entre os fios sedosos e chorar suas próprias lágrimas silenciosas.

O cheiro suave de lavanda impregnava suas narinas, poluindo a mente com lembranças de Hinata, forçando-o a pressioná-la contra seu corpo em um gesto desesperado. Os sorrisos tímidos, as carícias ousadas, os gemidos, os olhares lascivos. Shikamaru respirava-a, vivia-a, sentia-a no ritmo e na intensidade que seu coração impulsionava.

Ele lançou ao inferno a razão e as constantes certezas que possuía!

Porque naquele instante, quando afastou-se o suficiente para erguer o rosto feminino e deixar que seus olhos chorosos se encontrassem, só havia o sentimento vívido de que ainda se amavam.

* * *

><p><em>Enfrentamos juntos as consequências do casamento não consensual.<em>

_Enfrentamos, especialmente, o preconceito das pessoas que nunca nos imaginaram em um relacionamento._

_E mesmo quando o velho Hyuuga ameaçou manter o acordo tácito, encontramos forças um no outro para ignorá-lo._

_Eu só não previra que esse assunto não tivesse morrido para Hinata._

_._

"_Eu pensei que você quisesse ser mãe." – Ouvi Ino exclamar exaltada e apurei os sentidos para continuar acompanhando a conversa. _

_Havia acabado de retornar de uma cansativa missão e, desejando surpreender minha esposa, entrei silencioso na casa._

"_Quero!" – A voz de Hinata elevou uma oitava, defensiva. – "Acredite, sempre foi um sonho ser mãe, Ino." – O tênue timbre melancólico fez meu coração comprimir no peito, desconfortável com o possível sofrimento._

"_Então, por que você quer fazer uma maldita laqueadura?" – A pergunta quase me fez engasgar! Cerrei os punhos para conter o impulso de entrar naquele quarto e exigir respostas, obrigando-me a respirar profundamente e aguardar a explicação de Hinata._

"_Eu amo o Shikamaru." – A afirmativa era baixa, como se a revelação pesasse sobre seus ombros. Aquilo me machucou de uma forma inesperada. – "Mas, quando casamos, sempre tive em mente o que meu pai exigiu." – Ela fungou e ouvi alguns passos, ciente de que Ino devia ter se aproximado para consolá-la. – "Não suportaria deixar um filho aos cuidados dele! Não posso permitir que isso aconteça." – A voz embargada revelava a tristeza profunda por aquela decisão._

"_Por que não conversa com o Shika?" – Ino perguntou e pela primeira vez me senti agradecido pela tentativa. – "Ele terá um plano genial! Além disso, acha justo impedi-lo de ser pai?"_

_Longos minutos se passaram entre soluços e palavras de conforto, até que minha esposa finalmente respondeu:_

"_Ele não precisa saber."_

_._

_E pela primeira vez em dois anos de casados, Hinata conseguira destruir a certeza que nos unia. _

_Ela quebrou a razão pela qual estávamos juntos e a segurança que me fez aceitá-la em meus próprios limites pessoais._

_Foi doloroso, mas necessário admitir._

**_Ela não era tão previsível._**

* * *

><p><em>- O que acontecerá agora? – <em>A Hyuuga questionou insegura, deslizando a mão delicada sobre o torso desnudo do ex-marido.

A maneira como se amaram, como voltaram a se entregar um ao outro, fora tão intensa que não havia como se arrepender. Não havia mentiras nos gestos desesperados e sôfregos, ansiosos pelas sensações e emoções despertadas a cada encontro vigoroso.

O homem manteve-se calado, encarando o teto pálido apenas porque olhá-la aninhada em seus braços desarmava-o de suas convicções. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de cerrar as pálpebras e entender que ambos erraram.

E foram erros intensamente dolorosos.

_- Eu ouvi sua conversa com Ino. – _O tom rouco causou um arrepio medroso na jovem. –_ A conversa em que você decidiu sozinha se tornar estéril._

As mãos pousaram sobre os próprios lábios entreabertos pelo choque e os perolados arregalaram-se em uma compreensão absoluta das atitudes tão questionáveis do ex-marido.

Ela não ousou se mexer, temerosa de que pudesse agravar ainda mais o tom magoado sob as palavras.

_- Fiquei com tamanha raiva que fui incapaz de me aproximar de você. – _A expressão manteve-se neutra, como se Shikamaru narrasse um fato sem importância. A morena, no entanto, conhecia-o suficientemente para entender que aquela era uma de suas maneiras de controlar a si mesmo. – _Então, conforme nos afastávamos e nos feríamos pela falta de diálogo... – _A forma como a frase perdeu-se fez a respiração da Hyuuga falhar. –_ Pensei muito em nós dois. _– Ele completou, após alguns segundos.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Shikamaru moveu o corpo até que seu rosto estivesse sobre o de Hinata. Os olhos encontraram-se, magoados e arrependidos.

_- Pensei muito em você. –_ Revelou, sério e contido.

_- Shika... – _Ele calou-a com os próprios lábios, surpreendendo a si mesmo pela naturalidade do gesto.

_- Pedi o divórcio não porque me senti traído. – _A forma como a explicação soou foi tão carinhosa que a jovem sentiu novas lágrimas ameaçarem transbordar. – _Decidi que seria melhor nos divorciarmos para que você pudesse ter a alegria de ser mãe._

_- Por quê? – _Havia uma tristeza consistente na pergunta, como se contivesse o sofrimento de ambos em cada letra.

_- Eu percebi que você não havia sido completamente egoísta. –_ Analisou, beijando o nariz rosado pelas lágrimas que se soltavam sorrateiras. – _Você decidiu abrir mão de um sonho ao me escolher. – _Encarou-a, beijando o queixo e a face corada. _– Eu subtraí algo tão importante de sua vida quando você apenas acrescentou à minha. _

_- Você p-pediu o divórcio porque achou ser injusto? – _Hinata sorriu sem humor pela forma racional como o ex-marido encarava o relacionamento. –_ Desconsiderou o que sentíamos por um cálculo matemático?_

De modo repentino, aquilo a feriu.

Eram tantos erros, um sobre o outro.

_- Eu demorei para **entender**... _– A menção àquela palavra fê-la se remexer na intenção de sair, mas Shikamaru a conteve. –_ Para entender que algumas coisas simplesmente não se entendem._

O complemento fê-la cessar os movimentos e encará-lo uma vez mais, deixando de lado a dor do afastamento. As dúvidas que a assombravam.

As esferas castanhas, naquele momento, revelavam tudo o que ela precisava saber.

_- Vamos recomeçar, Hinata? _– O convite fora tão suave, tão terno, que a jovem não evitou sorrir.

.

A única coisa que realmente importava superava o medo e as dificuldades que ambos viveram.

O que importava era o amor impresso nos gestos. Nas palavras sussurradas. Naquele brilho adorável no olhar.

E com outro beijo, o casal selou a nova promessa de recomeçar.

**~Owari**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~OLÁ, POVO!~<em>**

_._

_Meu primeiro ShikaHina não saiu como gostaria. =/_

_Essa OneShot ficou fraca em minha opinião._

_._

_Mas, importa saber o que VOCÊS ACHARAM!_

**_Qual é sua opinião sobre a história?_**

**_Gostaram do jeito que o Shikamaru encarava o relacionamento?_**

**_Acham que o casal ficou interessante?_**

_Estou curiosa para saber se domino ao menos um pouco da personalidade do nosso Nara querido. =) _

_. _

**_Alguém notou a moral da história? *-*_**

_É, algumas vezes precisamos dar crédito ao que sentimos._

_E ignorar o que pensamos._

_._

_Faltam NOVE minutos antes do término do prazo!_

_Então, infelizmente, __**NÃO PUDE REVISAR a história**__._

_***Nota:** Depois que os resultados saíram, editei algumas frases. =) Tive a alegria de conquistar o **segundo lugar**._

_._

_**Por favor, sejam sinceros em suas críticas. =)**_

_Ouvirei com carinho. E entenderei perfeitamente se quiserem me dizer para NUNCA MAIS fazer um ShikaHina (rs)._

_._

_.Vocês sabem como Sou._

_**!Aceito Flores ou Pedras!**_

_**.Em reviews.**_


End file.
